Shouhei Narumi
Shouhei Narumi, known only as Narumi in the Japanese games, is a character in the Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha series. Appearances *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' **''Devil Summoner: Kuzunoha Raidou tai Shibito Ekishi, as '''Narumi Shouhei' *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' **''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax Chronicle Edition'' (Raidou's Ending) Personality Narumi is for the most part a very relaxed person, with a very justified reputation for laziness and perpetual debts; people often will remark the slowness of Narumi to pay his debts. This is even remarked in the alternate world of Raido Kuzunoha the XIV, people will realize Raidou is a different person and will wonder if Narumi has hired another apprentice despite his tight financial position. However, there are instances where he will forgo his laziness: when informed General Munakata is involved in the Daidouji case, he immediately orders a box of special ammo from Konnou-Ya and willingly marches to investigate a naval base; he is also described as a very competent fighter by the navy officer who witnessed his interrogation and subsequent beatdown. Also, while lacking any sort of special powers or abilities, he was able to infiltrate the Subterranean Shipbuilding Facility, avoiding the Special Forces soldiers and the demons filling the base, indicating that despite his chronic laziness, he is actually very competent when he wants to be. Profile He is the owner of the Narumi Detective Agency, while he works as a detective, he also serves as a liaison with Yatagarasu, which is how Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV winds up his apprentice. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' During the course of The Soulless Army, it is revealed that Shouhei used to be a member of the military before being disillusioned by the corruption of the military. Narumi then founded a detective agency. Shouhei is well versed in the ways of the world, and well connected to various people in the city. In some cases, he has a negative reputation, such as with the Ryuuguu restaurant that he owes substantial money to. Shouhei functions as a mentor for Raidou, and he takes advantage of his position to have Raidou do all the leg work for him. He still provides valuable assistance to Raidou in the form of advice and guidance. He felt somewhat responsible for General Munakata's actions due to his former connection to the military. He attempted to confront Munakata only to discover that Munataka was possessed by a demon. Raidou Kuzunoha stepped into the conflict and defeated Munakata. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Shouhei returns as the head of the Detective Agency once again. Now claiming to be a "Modern Man," Shouhei has taken to blending his own coffee and eating nothing but toast for lunch. While preparing some toast, he was almost attacked by a Luck Locust, which Gouto attempted to stop. Gouto prevented the insect's attack, he also ruined Shouhei's pants. Narumi is being hired by a dame, Akane Narita to find a young man by the name of Dahn. At first wanting to decline, he changes his mind once he saw how much money he would get by doing the job. Both Narumi and Dahn would attempt to collect the Luck Locust cages found throughout the capital during chapter 6. ''Shin Megami Tensei III:Nocturne Maniax Chronicle Edition'' Narumi appears briefly talking with the old gentleman in a wheelchair inside the Narumi Detective Agency, during Raidou's ending in the Chronicle Edition of the game. Category:Devil Summoner: Kuzunoha Raidou tai Sekiganka Shin Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Allies Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Allies